You be my honeysuckle, ill be your honeybee
by CoyoteDragon
Summary: After the battle of mission city, Megatron. Is brought back to life immediately, he then proceeds to kidnap a girl named Alexis. Two years later she is rescued from his retched grasp. Join her on her adventure, as she fights not only to overcome her grueling experience, but to also fight for the world, her friends, and her own heart. (Bumblebee x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick intro.

It will bee based off the second and third and fourth transformers movies. But not immediately and not all in the same book. everyone always just writes the movies with an added charater. Not me though.

Granted later in the story i will be writing from the movie script, but I'm adding lots of stuff to make it more interesting. And yes the main charater will end up with bumblebee. Just not yet. I mean come on, no ones going to fall in love with a 16 foot tall Ailen robot immediately.

But I'm going to stop talking and start the story. I'm just going to give a description if the main charater real quick and then the next chapter will be the official start of the story.

And those of you who've read my other stories. No, the main charater may be the same but she has no connections with the other stories. I just like using my o.c.

Species: human?

Name: Alexis Marie Dove.

Age: 17.

Hair color: golden brown, shoulder blade length.

Eye color: vivid green.

Height: 5'10

Weight: dude! never ask a girls weight!

Talents: used to sing. Dance, draw, craft, knows a little ninjitsu with a bo staff, and is skilled at up close combat.

Other: has a strange birthmark on left side of neck ,You Can't see it unless its pointed out to you. She's a mute.

That's about it without me giving to much away to soon. :)

Legends, all forms of sentient life have them. Hers one of ours.

Our goddess, primus. Was one of the many creators. She created everything living. Including us.

She made ten primes. All males andEach with qaulities that defined them. Optimis = courage and loyalty. Sentinel = compromise and strength Fallen = knowledge ETC. But when the fallen went bad, and the seven others sacrificed themselves. Primus became very very, distressed. Then the war broke out. All her children fighting oneanother. It was to much. She knew that the transformers were in serious trouble. And so she cried a single tear.

The tear contained all her love, kindness, compassion, creativity, forgiveness, and anger. It was sent out to seek a form in which it could use to help the dying race. The tear would be the eleventh prime. Some Say it would take the form of an Ailen, others say it would take the form of a beautiful femme bot, others think it's Optimus prime himself. And others believe it's just a story, just a myth, just a legend...

[ warning a bit of time jumping]

= no ones P.O.V =

A woman ran through the night. It was pouring rain and the tempature was steadily dropping.

The woman clutched to her chest an infant who was crying loudly. She shushed the child roughly. She didn't want any to know of the girl.

She had been drunk and had taken part in certain activities with a stranger. She then hid her pregnancy from her husband and family. She didn't want to care for a baby, and didn't want to deal with putting the child up for adoption. Now she frantically tried to find a place where the child would not be found.

The baby girl cried out loudly as the chilly wind stung her fresh tender skin. The woman saw a police car making his rounds, approaching in the distance. She quickly set the child in the grass on the side of the road, and she fled the scene. The baby girl cried at the absence of her mother. Her wrappings were quickly becoming soaked. And the biting cold, nipping at her flesh.

The rain pounded harder. Lighting flashed in the distance. Thunder rolled, sending thrums of power into the air. And for a brief moment, what looked like a shooting star shot across the sky. The baby stopped sobbing for a moment and raised her green eyes to the sky. An electric blue light was coming down to the earth. It looked to be,a giant blue, glowing, raindrop. It swirled down gracefully. Before ever so gently plopping down on the side of the childs neck.

The girl screamed at the sudden ice cold foreign object. But quickly she was filled with warmth. It emminated through her entire being. And the green eyed baby stopped crying. She even giggled alittle at the sudden good feelings. Then the feeling faded and she started to cry once again. The rain countuied to pound, oblivious to the suffering it was causing to the infant. It came in massive sheets. The girls blankets were beyond soaked.

But then a soft voice whispered throughout the night. "Hush dear one. All will be well. Hush sweet child,i will watch you throughout this night. Rest and be warm, you will find strength and peace. You are destined for greatness. I love you my child." The girl looked around. confused at seeing no one to belong to the voice. Then in that small spot above the girl, the rain parted and the wind swerved. And a breath of warm air tickled the child.

A deer who's antlers were only beginning to sprout approached the child. It curled around the girl protectively. Three coyotes wandered in, and settled themselves around as well. Rabbits and birds quickly arrived. thelittle girl was now surrounded and covered with animals. She quickly succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep.

The next day an elderly woman who was walking. Stumbled across the sleeping girl. The other animals had left except for a coyote and a dove. She quickly shooed away the creatures and took the child into her arms. She gasped amazed that the one day old baby had survived the night. She then took the girl to an orphanage. Because ,she was to old to raise a child.

The woman at the desk asked her to pick the girls name. She gave her Alexis, As a first name. In memory of her mother who died,named Alexis. She gave Marie, in memory of her sister who had died. And she picked dove because of the small bird that had been with the child. The old woman didn't think naming a girl coyote, would be appropriate.

Alexis lived at the orphanage for many years. Watching children come and go. She wished for a family, for someone to love her. And when she was crying herself to sleep.

A voice sometimes would whisper calming things. Sweet, loving things, that helped Alexis get to sleep. Then the day came. She was seven years old. When a 35 ish year old couple adopted her. She was estatic!

The first two years were beyond compare. Everything she could ever ask for. Alexis strove to be the perfect child. Always polite, honest, used her manors. But then, then everything changed. Her foster mother got pregnant, and had a miscarrige.

At first it was subtle, they weren't as smiley to her. But then it got more obvious. They would yell at her for the simplest of things. If she talked out of turn she was yelled at. If she made a bad grade, if she forgot to do something. Then they started hitting her. pushing her, kicking her. They'd even spit on hated her. Her foster father got a job at a bar and came home drunk more often then not. And would abuse Alexis. Her foster mother was on sooooooooooooo many drugs, she would just laugh and watch. This countuied for many years.

(I know, I wrote that really weird. It won't be like that anymore)

[ 6 years later. Megatron's P.O.V ]

I paced back and forth. My bots had just revived me one earth week ago. After six months ago, when that pesky Sam Witwicky offlined me. I looked back to the screen. Empty. I slammed my fist down," SLAG!" I yelled angrily.

We counted over our dead and found the numbers overwhelming. So now soundwave had made a machine that tracks energon signatures. In hopes of finding a rouge con that will join our ranks.

'BLEEP' I looked up. In the southern corner of the American continent was a faint signal. I grinned deviously. "SOUNDWAVE!" The bot charged in. His heavy metal feet creating a shudder throughout the room. "Yes my Lord!" He saluted. I strode to the screen and pointed."Where is this?" He closed his optics. Meaning he was searching the world wide Web. "Texas, Lord Megtron." He answered.

I nodded." Good. You're dismissed." He slinked off. I memorized which town the signature came from. Before turning to the door. Focusing i transformed. My parts rearrangeing themselves. Armor sliding into place. My alt mode, a jet. Before i zoomed off. In search of this, 'Texas'

= Alexis P.O.V =

Well I'm 15 now. Me and my foster parents were in the city. It was blazing outside, typical Texas summer.

I saw a cute dog in a window at a pet shop. I stopped walking for only a few seconds to look at the adorable little guy. But my, 'mom' elbowed me hard in the side. "Keep moving, you don't need to gawk at every mutt you see." I rubbed my side and murmered,"sorry,i just thought he was cute." She heard me. And she started laughing. "Yeah, the mutt thinks the mutt is ha ha ha." I scowled and looked down.

Out of the many names they called me, Mutt was their favorite. ' father' looked at me before shoving me from behind. "Hurry up! You're only here because we don't trust you home alone. You aren't here to enjoy yourself." I kept walking. I was used to this kind of treatment. For some reason they were mad at me, cause she couldn't have a baby. And they thought it was unfair, that an unwanted accident, like me, could be born, but their child couldn't. So they took it out on me.

I walked with a pronounced limp. a man once stopped and asked about it. " hey, why are you limping?" I had looked down and replied. "Oh,i tripped and fell. I'm clumsy." He believed me, nodded and walked off. Though in all honesty,i limped because my foster Dad, kicked me down the stairs. I fell and fractured it, but they didn't want to waste their money. So they let my ankle remain fractured.

Suddenly screeching tires was heard from up ahead. Followed by screams. 'father' grabbed my wrist and dragged me up ahead. Assuming someone was in a car accident lots of people rushed up ahead to see whet was the matter. But just as soon as they got there, they ran away screaming. We soon found out why.

As soon as we rounded the corner. We were met by a massive. Robot! He was all grey and covered in dents and scratches. His eyes were blood red. And they were looking strait at me. My'mom' ran away screeching bloody murder. While i and foster Dad followed doing the exact same thing. We ran to the car and hopped in. Quickly starting it and driving away.

I heard a soft clear voice in my head. " run away my child! get away from him, and these people!" I looked around. Nobody said anything to me.

In less than ten minutes we were on a deserted road. My mother was screaming and my father had a beer in his hands trying to calm down. I looked out the window. And coming towards us at frightenIng speeds was a jet! (its Megatron by the way if you haven't guessed already, and if his alt mode isn't a jet than sorry.)

In midair, it transformed. Morphing into the thirty foot robot from before. It ran towards us. each of its massive footsteps causing massive shudders to ripple through the land and the car.

The two adults in the car were screaming like mad men. The robot grabbed the car and threw it off the road. We tumbled and flipped inside until it came to a halt. It then proceeded to rip the roof off.

My mother and father screamed while clutching eachother. The robots red eyes, scanned the vehicle. It growled,"Get out of the car insects." I instantly jumped out.

But my mother was screaming," Pllllllleeeeeaaaaaaassssssssseee!, please let me live. Let me and my husband live. Take the girl! Take anything just let us live!" I looked at her scowling. Really, just really.

The red eyed robot paused a moment. "i will except you offer fleshling. The girl will be my pet." He grinned and snatched me from the ground. I screamed and struggled in his grasp But he merely chuckled.

He turned his head back to the fosters. Who were checking eachother over for injuries. He then held up his other hand. It instantly transformed into a cannon thing, before it lit up and started humming. Then it blasted. Killing them both in less than a second.

I couldn't help but whimper. If it could kill so easily, after promising not to, what could i expect. He returned his blood gaze back to me. "Tell me pet, why do you radiate an energon signal. You are no cybertronian" I screamed as his grip tightened. Crushing me and making it hard to breathe. "I I don't know! Let me go!" He laughed. "Not a chance pet. Tell me you're name?" I growled and spit on him. "its Alexis, you asshole! Now let me go!"

He laughed once again. "ohhhhh this ones got backbone. Come insect pet. Its time to get you a leash and collar." And with that, and a whirl of metal parts he transformed around me and flew off to some far off base.

[ 6 months later]

= Alexis P.O.V =

I coughed violently. Megaton ignored it however and countuied walking. The 'leash and collar' he got me. Was a tight metal ring around my neck. And it was connected to a chain. That was bolted to his hip. And i was carelessly flung around by it.

My neck was raw and sore. And i was finding it increasingly difficult to talk. All i was wearing was what looked like a giant pillowcase. ( like what Dobby wears, from Harry potter)

he finally reached his destination. And i took a few moments to sit and try to soothe my aching body. Then i realized where we were. " n no!" I shouted. Megatron, who's name i learned. Merely nodded while grinning maliciously.

We were in the, torture chambers.

he believed that pets needed to be taught obedience, by pain. The first time we came hear. Using his finger, he carved a giant 'M' into my back. I screamed intill my throat was raw. He carved it deeply, to where it would be there for my entire life. And he had brought me in here many other times and given me many more scars on my back.

He dragged me in and lifted my chain. Using it to fling me onto the operation table. The table had dried blood all over it, my blood. He pulled out a tiny little decepticon. Who looked like a metal spider that's wearing glasses. Megatron spoke. "Alexis, this is The Doctor. He'll be seeing to your disipline training today."

I screamed as the Doctor climbed over me. His tiny metal feet digging into my flesh. He then 'cracked his knuckles' before scanning me. " lord Megatron zis vill be easy. Zeare is nothing to defend the tiny insect from me. I vill contact you, as soon as, ze session is over." Megatron nodded. I kicked at the bug bot. "Get the fuck away from me!" I screamed. My voice raspy from the collar. Both of them laughed at my defiance.

The doctor robot, transformed his hand into a knife and plunged it into my abdomen. I screamed, as the torture countuied he would introduce me to chemicals to see how i reacted to them. And everything hurt so much. I screamed and screamed until the doctor finished his work.

He cleaned my wounds and bandaged them. They didn't want me to die from infection. Megatron walked in, i never noticed him leave. He grabbed my chain and yanked me off the table. I screamed once again as i collided with the floor. Then i started violently coughing. A little but of blood splattered out.

Megatron growled. "What's the matter pet! To weak to handle a little fall." He yanked the chain once again, dragging me across the floor. I groped at my collar in vain. It was choking me. He growled and lifted me up above his head by the dreaded leash. "Answer me when i speak to you!" I opened my mouth to reply. But no sound came out. I tried again, but no matter how hard i tried i couldn't say anything. The Doctor spoke up," i believe, Lord. That jour constant yanking, vas destroyed ze vleshlings vocals." I teared up at what he said. Realizing what he meant. Megaton yelled,"What!"

" you've made ze girl a mute."

==========Author note===========

Hey guys. So that was the first chapter, what did y'all think? Though i must admit, that got really dark and serious in the end. I usually don't write like that. I promise that the rest of the story won't be sooooooooooooo dark like that. Plus the beginning was a flashback sort of so that's why it sounded weird. Next chapter will contain Autobots, thanks for reading, if you have any questions feel free to ask them, CoyoteDragon.


	2. Chapter 2

{A year and a half later}

: Optimus Prime p.o.v :

"Optimus, it's not healthy for you to be on duty all the time!" Ratchet lectured. I rolled my optics.

Lately there had been a rise in decepticon activity in Shanghai. So I stayed on duty longer that way I can keep an eye on them. But ratchet seems to think I'm pushing myself to hard.

"Look, for that many con's to be in an area without any thing happening means there planning something big! So we need to stay vigilant. " I argued. He furrowed his face plates at me."optimus, listen whether you are personally watching or not it doesn't matter. The humans will contact us if any thing happens. Go get a few hours of recharge." He directed. I opened my mouth to reply when a loud noise rang throughout the base, alerting us of decepticons.

The humans busily swarmed around my feet. Rushing to get to their stations, to get their gear, to check the location, etc An alert has just been triggered not in shanghai, but in a small town not far from here. Surprising.

I transformed quickly, joining my team at the bay doors. Ratchet and Ironhide were already there. A few moments Sideswipe, the twins, and many human military personnel joined us. I loudly declared. "Our mission objective is to take out as many con's as possible. Steal information on anything and everything we can, and to destroy any weapons they might have. Understood?" I pressed. They all nodded.

"Autobot's! let's roll out!"

And thus we all drove away quickly, hoping to catch the con's and possibly steal some data.

(That sucked. In only good at some p. so don't hate to much)

:Alexis p.o.v :

I sat down, holding my knee's to my chest. Sobbing silently. For two freaking years! I've been held prisoner here. Being tortured, beaten, burned, tested on, and thrown around like a rag doll.

My life is a hell hole! My fingers brushed against a relatively new injury on the back of my bicep (upper arm) I flinched at the sharp pain.

I felt a tugging on my chain and looked. Megatron was lecturing some poor decepticon. I closed my eyes and placed my head on my knees. Trying not to cry. But it was no use.

Megaton grabbed to robot and kicked him violently. Small bits of metal scattering through the air. He crashed to the ground hard."lord please! I didn't mean to, but they saw me and an alarm went off!"

"You fool! you led them right to us!"

"Perhaps I threw them off the trail?"

"Perhaps I rip out YOUR USELESS SParK YOU FRAGGING IDIOT! I WOULDN'T BE SUPRISED IF OPTIMUS WALKED IN RIGHT NOW!"

"lord Megatron, please have mercy!"

"Mercy is for the weak-"Megatron than plunged his hand into the con's chest and ripped out his spark. It clattered to the ground."and I'm not weak"

I shuddered before Megatron stood up. Dragging me along with him. I coughed loudly but he played no heed. Suddenly a loud bashing noise echoed throughout the base. We both froze. the sound countuied before a few seconds silence. When BAM! the entire wall down the hall was blown to peaces.

Six brightly colored robots walked in through the cloud of dust, weapons as hands. Megaton growled, "optimus, so nice of you to stop by."

The tallest of the invaders stepped forward. His armour was red and blue with flames. And by the way he held himself in guessing he's optimus."Megatron,"he ordered." Surrender now or be destroyed."

Megatron growled again and spit. Transforming his hand into a cannon. He shots reapetedly at the bots. Before turning and running down the hall.

And I of course was mercilessly dragged behind him by my throat. I screamed as we rounded a corner and I was smashed against it.

"Optimus, Megatron has a prisoner. Shall we rescue?"

"Yes, Autobots rescue the girl at all costs!"optimus shouted.

I felt a flutter of hope in my heart. Rescue me!? I was going to be saved! "You'll never have my pet prime!" Megatron bellowed. Jerking me away.

The blue and red one chased after us. We exited the base in a moment and were in a large empty field. Megatron turned and fired at least 7 dozen rounds at him. But he kept coming. He drew what liked like a red hot sword and attacked my captor.

Metal flew everywhere as the two titans clashed in the center of the field. A little ways away more con's were fighting the others

With a lunge Megatron went for his throat. I was flung on my chain in that direction. And his blue optics locked onto me. In a quick movement his red sword sliced through my 'leash'.

I crashed to the ground painfully. I groaned as I slowly brought myself to a during position. The fight still ragged on before me. I scooted away it stuck me. I was free.

My collar had three feet of chains still attached. But that didn't matter. I was free. Megatron seemed to notice my disappearance. He growled."come back here pet!"

I stood and ran. Well, sort of. It was more of a limping jog. I dodged a few robots who were fighting. A con, and a red and green set of bots.

The con was thrown my direction. I screamed and tried to dodge but It was no use. The little chain still attached to the collar hooked on, as the dead robot tumbled by. I rolled with it. The back of my head smashing into one of its arms.

I groaned and rolled over. Megatron was coming this way. I tried to stand but discovered I was trapped beneath the neutral corpse.

My vision began to blur. From tears and loss of blood. Considering the fact when I hit my head it started to bleed, allot.

I saw at least three robots come to the blue and red ones aid. Fighting off Megatron. Before he took off. Flying into the sky.

I would've jumped up and down for joy at my newfound freedom. But I was having enough trouble just staying conscious. I felt it prickling at the back of my mind. A soft voice whispering of the wonders of sleep. The promise of lack of pain. To just give in and forget the world. But I knew better. I had to stay awake. I heard another voice though. A real voice,"my child please stay awake if you can. These ones will not harm you. They are friends, and you are safe."

It was that voice! I haven't heard it in soooooooooooo long. I felt slight anger at not heating it for such a long time, and relief at its return. Even if most people would be glad to have a voice leave their heads. I've been alone my entire life. And this voice was all I truly had.

The flame coveted not. Kneeled in front of me."it's OK young one. My name is optimus prime, leader of the Autobot's. And your date now."

I sighed relived. It was official. I've been rescued. And that was all it took. All the physical emotional and mental pain, all the stres and blood loss took its toll. And I toppled over. Passing out before I hit the ground.

= Ratchet p.o.v.=

After the girl passed out. I rushed into action. Carefully removing her from under the con. The tattered rags she wore hanging on her slim frame.

At least a yard of chains was attached to a collar around her neck. I quickly scanned her, and as I suspected she was in very poor condition.

I knew immediately that she needed medical attention. I strode over to the military field medics. Since I've learned the hard way, medics don't like ailens working on their patients.

"Humans, this girl was just rescued from the con's. I expect you'll take care of her?" I held the abused child down to their level. An elderly medic saluted me before joining her crew. They got a stretcher and placed the hotel on it. Before carrying her to a medical car.

Feeling satisfied I ran over to Ironhide. Knowing him he's probably got more than a few dents and scrapes.

=Optimus p.o.v.=

I watched as Ratchet carried the girl to the human medics. Now that I've claimed myself as her guardian, I'll have to keep track of her wareabouts.

Sideswipe drove towards me quickly. Before transforming. "Optimus, I did as you asked. And I destroyed many of their weapons. And stole a ton of data.!" I felt a small twinge of relief at his words.

He handed over a small cube, containing the information. I tucked it into my subspace, I would watch it later.

I surveyed the area a while longer before transforming. Our job was done here.

I comlinked the others.

:bots back to NEST. we are no longer needed here:

In answer they transformed. And I led the way back to base.

_-time skip-_-

I Sat down in my 'office' the humans had taken the time to create for me an office like thing once.

I was just about to put the cube into my computer when ratchet walked in angrily. I hand him a questioning look, waiting for him to complain about something.

"Those Fragging medics don't know what they're doing! I went to check in on the girl we rescued and they were just running all around freaking out because it's overwhelming the amount of injuries she has. So they asked me to take the girl under my care." He paused a moment.

"And it's not that I don't want to care for her it's just that they always complain when I try to care for a human, and the one time I give them control they freak out and give it back." He started grumbling while fingering a wrench. I clear my throat,"well how is her condition?"

He looked at me. His blue optics suddenly much more serious."well, she lost a bit of blood. And has a mild concussion. As well as her ankle looks to be fractured. Her back though, optimus. She's covered with scars. And the collar around her neck was a pain in my aft to get off. But by primus it looks like she's been there for years. There's some subtle scarring on her neck from the metal." He looked down and we both sat in silence.

Wow this poor girl. How can someone as young as her experience so much pain.

Ratchet noticed the cube in my hands.*oh do you mind if I look at the data with you? I mean we never know what could be on that cube. It could be medical information."

I nodded my approval and inserted the cube. It at first was an image of Megatron. He was saying something.

"The doctor believes I need to make a log on my pets progress in her discipline training. So here it is." The screen cut to a silver table. With restraints the size for a human. Suddenly a body was thrown onto the table and roughly buckled in. She was screaming the entire time. Begging to be set free. Then we watched in horror as the torture began.

Ratchet decided he needed to watch the entire data log to find out everything that had been done to her. And I wanted to know what shed been through.

We watched her be beaten by giant metal hands, burned, poisoned, cut. Etc. And we watched as she gradually progressed to the point that she could no longer talk.

- -two days later -

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw lights, artificial lights. And they were soooooooooooo freaking bright! I slammed my eyes shut again.

Opening them slower this time I sat up. I heard a scraping sound and looked over. I saw a large yellow and red robot.

Immediately my mind flashed to the constant torture I've endured. He picked up a needle, and I couldn't hold back any longer.

I screamed. Leaping off of the table I was on. I heard him saying something but I assumed it was another threat and ran faster.

I opened a door and darted out. I saw even more giant robots. I screamed again and ran down a separate hall. At the end I saw a giant room and a, YES! A DOOR TO THE OUTSIDE!

I made my way towards it. I heard yelling coming from behind me, bit that urged me on faster. I ran through the room and into the daylight.

A bunch of military looking men were walking around. There were helicopters tanks and ATVs. I heard people yelling to look for a girl.

Shit! Megatron must have humans working for him too! I needed a place to hide.

I saw a parked yellow camaro. With a boy and girl walking away from it. That looked perfect. I just hope it's unlocked.

I darted towards it. Yanking on the handle to see if it was open. And thank goodness it was! I jumped into the back seat and sat on the floorboard.

Catching my breath from my mad dash. I felt like the car was on for a moment, but I dismissed the thought as my overactive imagination.

I took the time to look at myself. I was wearing what looked like hospital clothes except slightly different. Like say the fact that these clothes had pants unlike hospital clothes.

My hand instinctively went to my neck to pull on my metal collar. But I gasped and shivered as my hands scraped flesh instead of dull metal.

It was gone! I stroked my soft warm skin. Marveling at the forgotten feeling. When I felt the car lurch forwards. I squealed and ducked behind the thing again. Someone was outside and they were messing with the car.

It did it again and I heard a voice. "Hey Bee, have you seen a girl around? She's wearing hospital gown." I held my breath and tried to sink further into the floor. But my heart stopped when I heard the response. It came from the radio.

It replied " yes erree- she's in here!- right in the back of my bloody-on the backseat of my-why what happened, what do you know?"

This car was a robot as well. And at that realization I jumped out of the seat and flung open the door and jumped out of Satan's camaro. Screaming the whole time.

Author note:

So how'd y'all like it. I couldn't resist using Satan's camaro joke so sorry if you didn't think it fit. Lol. So yeah, if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them. And I'm open to critique. Unless you comment on spelling or grammar or words in wrong places. Because autocorrect is a bitch. Thanks for reading ~ CoyoteDragon.


	3. Chapter 3

=Alexis p.o.v. =

I sat in the doctors office. Well it turns out his names Ratchet. After I finally calmed down they explained everything about this strange place to me.

I haven't met all the Autobot's yet. Just Rachet, optimus, who says he's my guardian, and the car I sat in who is actually a super awesome robot as well named bumblebee.

I sat quietly. Not moving. Ratchet approached me,"now will you please tell me your name?"

I looked at him blankly. How the hell do I tell him my name when I can't talk. I pointed to my throat and made gestures to say 'no'. Hoping he understood.

His optics looked confused for a moment before he leaned to my level. "You can't speak can you? You lust your voice from that collar huh?"

I nodded, feeling tears starting to prickle at the edges of my vision. I held them back though. I shall not cry!

"Can you are least write your name down?" When he suggested that I perked up a little bit. I nodded and stood up.

He turned away for a brief moment before turning back, this time holding a clipboard.

He gently handed it to me. And I took it.

I wrote as neatly as possible,'Alexis Marie Dove' and I returned it to his outstretched metal hand.

He brought it close to his face so he could read it. His blue optics skimmed my writing a few times before he nodded."Alexis?"

I nodded vigorously. He them placed two fingers on his helm."optimus im with Alexis. The girl we rescued from Megatron."

"Yeah she told me her name."

" come on then bring them down then."

"No im not going to throw a wrench at you! Why does everyone ask that?!"

I tried to stifle a giggle. Only hearing his side of this conversation, and it being such a strange one was hilarious!

"Well, Alexis, that was optimus. He's bringing the rest of our team, and two teenagers Like you, to meet you." He informed me. I grinned and have him two thumbs up. Trying to reassure him. But I have to admit. Meeting them is scary.

What If they don't Like me? Or what if they want to send me back?

Ratchet held up a finger. Silently telling me,'wait a minute' then he walked out.

He soon returned with a small bundle. I couldn't tell what it is cause his giant servos are in the way."Makayla had extra clothes with her and wanted you to have these." He explained.

He held his hand down and I saw clearly what it was. It was a nearly folded pile of clothes.

There was a pair of boot cut jeans and a green spegetti strap tank. I smiled in thanks and took them from him. Holding them up to myself to judge size.

He looked at me for a moment before saying,"well what are you waiting for! Put it on;". I glared at him. My brows furrowed.

I made a turning motion with my finger. It took a moment before his optics gave away that he registered what I said.

"Ugh, humans and their petty insecurities!" He groaned turning around.

As quickly as possible I got undressed and the redressed.

Obviously this Makayla, is smaller than me. The jeans were for someone who's but was flatter than mine and the tank was for someone who was two bra sizes lower than me. But even though it was tight. I made this look good! )

(Hint hint if you don't understand Alexis has nice but and big boobs)

Ratchet turned back to look at me. He nodded his approval at the garment and walked to the med-bay doors.

He quickly opened them and in rushed a mass of robots! They were all talking fast and loud. All trying to get to know me immediately. I couldn't understand anything that was being said.

The robots I knew were, Optimus, Bumblebee, and ratchet all the others were strangers to me. I recognized the green and red robots though. The ones who threw the dead robot at me.

"Yo skids! Ain't this that chic we done rescued?!"

"Yeah! It's that,D.I.D."

"what the fuck is did!?"

"It's stands for damsel in distress you aft!"

"OH YOU CALLIN ME AN AFT!"

"Yeah! I am you dumbaft pitspawned little-"

They both right then started fighting. Rolling over each other. I was faintly tempted to smile or laugh but the memories of Megatron were still to fresh and painful.

Ratchet picked up two wrenches and simultainuolsy lugged then at the quarreling bots.

"AW man that hurt!" The green one, skids, complained.

After the twins brawl they started to quiet down. I noticed that bumblebee had two humans in his hand.

He set then down on the floor and they walked towards me. It was the boy and girl I saw walking out of bee earlier.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Sam Witwicky. And this is my girlfriend Makayla." I waved and smiled. Ratchet spoke for me."Alexis is her name. But because of Megatron she's a mute. She's been good prisoner for two years."

They all gaped at me. I nodded quietly. Bumblebee spoke up,"I am too! I am one of the-I used to talk to the-but me-was stolen by that bastard I'll wrangle him up and then I'll hang him in the town square."

I took me a moment to decifer what he said. But then it mage sense. Megatron stole his voice too! That's why he talks with the radio.

"So anyways."Makayla spoke. "You've meet ratchet, optimus, and bee. This is Ironhide, skids and mudflap andsideswipe. Now major Lennox said-" she was cut off as an incredibly handsome military man walked in.

"I got this Makayla." She nodded."I'm William Lennox. But just call me will. You have the options to stay at the base for a while so ratchet can moniter you condition. Or you could go back and be pot into a foster home."

I shook my head violently. There's no way I'm going to be a foster kid ever again!

"Alright than Alexis. Welcome to nest."

(The next day)

I sat up. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around and almost didn't know where I was. I was in a room with white blank walls that I'd bet were made of metal, and the ceiling was huge! At least 40 feet!.I spent at least three minutes just staring at it.

But then I looked at the bed. I had a 20 by 20 foot bed, with white covers on it in the middle of the floor. So I'm guessing this is, or used to be some Autobot's room.

I tossed my blankets over my side to stand up. But heard a thud as something other than a blanket fell with them.

I stood and walked to the other side of the bed. Amidst the crinkled up sheets were some clothes, a journal, a pencil, and a note. I gathered it all into my arms and set it all on the bed. I leafed through the journal, blank. I them set it to the side. And picked up the note.

#

Dear Alexis,

Hi this is major Lennox. Im writing what ratchet and optimus are telling me to write. Cause they can't cause, you know, their giant robot things...

Anyway! The clothes are from Makayla. She sent bumblebee up here with them this morning. She bought them specifically for you because she noticed her clothes were a bit small on you. So yeah they're yours now.

The journal is from ratchet. He says due to your...I can't spell the word he's telling me, but something and... I can't spell that either. Um ratchet thinks you... You know what he's using big words! just write in the dam thing like a diary to help your self!

Ratchet also thinks you need to exercise. He's saying something about muscle deterioration. Blah blah blah. Optimus wants you to come see him when you wake up and bumblebee says hi.

Sincerely, William Lennox.

P.S. if your wondering, this is Bumblebee's room. Though it's yours now because Bee sleeps at Sam's.

#

I almost laughed a few times reading wills note. I can just imagine ratchet telling him to write all this stuff. I glanced around again, checking to see that there were no video cameras. It is a military base after all.

I looked at the clothes again. I picked up a blue shirt, it looked like it would fit me fine.

I took off my PJs and got changed.

I walked through the base. Totally and utterly, lost.

I heard an engine and spun around. In a defensive position. My hands poised to either deflect or attack. But it was just a yellow camaro.

I slowly calmed down, glad to know my "ninja" reflexes still worked. Bee whirred at me, then a radio clip played." ...What the bloody hell was that all about!?..."

I just shrugged my shoulders to him. I didn't want to try to explain with hand signals, that he just startled me. He transformed and leaned down to my level. His blue optics shining with amusement and curiosity.

"...If I didn't know any better-I'd think that I scared the leaping willy pigs out ta ya!..." I cocked an eyebrow at the weird phrase. I wonder if he finds these phrases on the spot or if he just reuses clips again and again.

I shook my head to say no. I tried to walk around him. But he moved to block my way. I frowned and put my hands on my hips. "...I think you might be a little-lost little lady-do you need help?..."

I paused. What to do, accept help from a fifteen foot tall Ailen robot or be lost in a military compound. No choice here.

I nodded vigorously. Bumblebee knelt down. Barely making a sound except for the thud of his knee hitting the ground and his little whirs and chirps. As I clamored up onto his outstretched servo.

He stood up again and started walking. I wondered briefly if he knew where we were going. But dismissed the thought. It doesn't really matter where your going as long as you enjoy the ride!

Bee talked to me the whole time. Using the radio, movie clips, and songs. Telling me about the base, the decepticons, and himself. And I just sat in his hand smiling and nodding.

Finally we arrived at an enormous door. Now I realize I shouldve paid attention to how we got here. Cause i most likely won't be able to get back.

Bee knocked on the door for me and we waited.

Finally optimus opened it. "Hello Alexis, and Bumblebee"he greeted. I smiled weakly.

I was feeling really tired. I guess this was too extreme of an environment change for me.

Bee carried me inside then saluted Optimus and I. Before he proceeded to walk out. I turned to optimus. He looked down on me. Studying me like a child would study a drawing to see if it was traced.

He finally spoke."well how are you liking NEST so far?"he questioned. I gave him a pair of thumbs up in reply.

He nodded before walking to the other side of the room and sitting in a chair of sorts."come sit down. Ratchet says you'll be tired for a few days while you adjust to your new surroundings.

I trotted over to him. Climbing a large set of stairs to a raised area near Optimus's head. Before plopping down in a roly chair that was beside a human sized desk. "This is my office, I use it occasionally to talk to your world leaders."he stated. Answering my unasked question.

I looked at him. Surely he didn't call me in here to talk about random pointless things. I couldn't think of any ways to ask him, so I just cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

He chuckled slightly before pulling a small cube looking thing from his "subspace"

"I'm guessing by the look your giving me you want to know why your in here?"he asked amused. I nodded.

"On this cube is data we sole from Megatron when we rescued you. When we went over the cataloged info we saw something's. Things that were done to you." He said slowly and cryptically.

I only looked at him. I guess it was details on my abuse, judging by Optimus's face.

"The only ones who SAW it was Ratchet and I. But we did Inform the staff here and your government. And in the two days you were passed out, while checking your vitals we discovered a few things about you." He said. His glowing blue optics dimming with seriousness.

Suddenly the door was flung open and the yellow emergency response vehicle Ratchet was there."Sorry I'm late Prime, Ironhide went and got himself shot and wouldn't let me help him. The dam glitch."

He walked in like he belonged and flopped down in another massive chair across the desk from optimus.

I was facing the two of them heads while they faced each other except slightly angled to me."thanks for knocking." Optimus muttered sarcastically. I almost giggled at his humanlike tone. "Now if your not to busy would you like to explain to Alexis what we found." Optimus scolded.

Ratchet snorted at his leader and turned directly to me.

{Warning science alert if you aren't good worth big words I'll explain what the say at the bottom}

"Well, while you were in your coma of sorts. I an statistic's on all your vitals. And I gave you organ system scans as well as muscle, tissue, nervous, cardiovascular, nural, and bone scans. As to the benifeit of diagnosing all your physical issues. We came across a few anomalies in your physique. For example, 67%of your skeleton is made out of a metal alloid only found on our planet, that is in fact what we are made of."

{I scanned you all over and more than have your bones are made of Transformium}

I choked on my spit. WHAT! But kept talking,

"And we came to two conclusions. Only one of which are even possible due to the severity of this. Conclusion one, your a medical anomaly, conclusion two, whilst you were in captivity the tested on you with metallic serums that erode and bind themselves to your molecular structure."

I sat there stunned. Wow, that's allot to take in. But then, Ratchet still kept talking!

"And whichever it is it's still happening. I've concluded that every year two inches of bone is re created. Which means in about 7 years you'll hand an entire Transformium skeleton. Which brings me to my next topic of interest-"optimus interrupted him.

"We want too keep you here under observation. For, a very long time."

I just say there stunned. This was a hell of allot to take in. Wow!

I weighed the pros and cons in my mind.

Pro, they can figure out what's causing this

Con, I have to stay in this general area for most of my life

Pro, I get protection

Con, I can't think of another actually.

That's an easy decision. I looked at the two of them and gave them two thumbs up.

Optimus nodded to ratchet. And ratchet proceeded to write something down. "Now, another thing. The general of national security says even in your condition you can't stay in base all the time. You'll have to leave occasionally and that you cannot live on the base, Unless you have a job here." Optimus added.

I couldn't help but groan. Great, now I have to get a job!


	4. Chapter 4

=Alexis P.O.V=

Megatron held me down. His massive claws digging into my weak flesh. Blood dripping down the sides of the table. I screamed in pain. The doctor jumped onto the table.

I watched the red glow in his eyes get brighter as he neared me. I screamed as he plunged his scalpel deep into my abdomen. My hot Scarlet blood flowing like water.

I jumped up. Screaming and covered in sweat. I touched myself all over. I'm whole. And alive. It was just a dream.

I grabbed my diary and started writing. Writing about my nightmare. No. About my memories.

(A few hours later)

I walked out of ratchets office. Again.

Ratchet keeps insisting on giving me checkups. I think he's just a little bit paranoid.

I had gotten over my nightmare much earlier. Now it's just another bad memory to add to all my bad memories.

I walked into the main room of the base. Sides was driving in. Followed by the dumb twins.

I watched silently, wich was pretty much the only way I could watch. As sides transformed and started yelling at the two numbskulls.

"WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! YOU DO NOT SEND AN EMERGENCY COMM. LINK SAYING DECEPTICONS ARE ROBBING THE ICECREAM STORE!"He screamed.

The two smaller green and red cars. Screeched their tires in fear. Before zooming off in separate directions. I couldn't help but to laugh at that. But at the sound of my laughter Sides turned to me and pointed. "It. Is. Not. Funny." Before he stormed off.

As he walked away, I noticed ice cream cones stuck to his back. And small sticky hand prints scattered all over him. Leading me to know what happened at that ice cream shop.

I covered my mouth with my hands to stop my snickers.

I wonder if he's gonna be able to wash that off.I felt someone tap my arm. I turned and saw Sam."hey do you wanna help me out?" He asked in a quiet tone of voice.

I looked at him questioningly. "Well do you?"he asked again.

I made motions with my arms, trying to say, 'what do you want me to help with?!' But he just wasn't getting the picture. "Seriously, what are you trying to say?" I made more motions to say 'with what?' But he just didn't get the message.

"You know what! Here just type it into my notes!" Sam yelled irritably. Holding his yellow with black stripes phone to me. I snatched his phone from his hand. Matching his irritableness. And typed in,

# What the hell do you want me to help you with!?#

Then I held the phone back to him. Sam took the phone and I watched his eyes as they quickly skimmed the screen. After a moment he looked at me.

He glanced around then back to me before drawing me close and whispering in my ear. His hot breath tickling my ear. "Bee and I went mudding earlier. And my mom said I have to give him a car wash. But Makayla wants me to come to her house because she's home alone. Can you do me a solid and wash Bee for me?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course it would be something like this he needed help with. But still, spending time with the other mute is always fun. I gave Sam a double thumbs up. He grinned ear to ear and hugged me. "AW thank ya man!"

I waved my hand as if to say it was nothing. Sam let me go and spoke again. "Yeah, so I'm gonna get him to drive me home. Than he's gonna come back for the wash. OK?" I nodded once in approval of his plan. Before he ran off. Yelling a quick thanks on his way.

Knowing that id probably be soaked by the end of this I went back to my room to find a swim suit. Because between Makayla and Wills wife. I have enough clothes to give to a whole town!

Once I made it back to my room I locked both doors. Yesh I have two doors. A normal one, and a massive garage sized one. Im guessing from when this was still Bee's room.

I grabbed a bikini-ish thing. It had very short athletic shorts for the bottom. And just a regular bikini top for the top. And was a nice green blue color.

I checked myself in the mirror. I looked nice, not too showy. But then I turned to look at my back.

Instant mood change. My scars on my back showed with this suit. The many criss crossing ones scattered across my tanned back. As well as the huge ,'M' that had been carved into my flesh with a blazing hot claw.

I took a sharp shuddering breath in before I forced myself to look away. Then I made myself smile. After all, scars are nothing to be ashamed of or to hate.

Because in my opinion, people are like blank books. Just empty white pages. And every scar we get is words being written upon a page. Telling the story of our lives. And though some scars fade, they never truly go away. Like when you try to erase the words. A small blurry imprint always remains.

With this thought in mind I grabbed a towel and left my room. No reason to cringe at my scars anymore.

I held the hose in my hand. Sponge in the other. I had my work cut out for me. At the end of the military drive way was the little scout. He wasn't even recognizable as yellow anymore!

He drove right up to me before coming to a halt. His engine quietly thrumming.

"Sammy told me to tell you to tell-I heard I was getting a bath today-are you up for it?" His radio played in a mixture of voices. It made me wonder what he really sounded like.

I gave him a double thumbs up and my signature grin. Before I picked up the house and sprayed him with the cold water. The moment the water hit his mud caked sides he jumped in surprise. His engine roaring and his radio blasted," Holy mother of God it's the end of the world!-what did I do to deserve this torture?!-I thought you were my friend?!"

I rolled my eyes an continued spraying him down. Muddy water rolling down his sides, giving way to the yellow luster of his paint beneath.

"Eh I guess you get used to it-it's all warm and-how's your day so far?"he asked. I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders. With the majority of the mud swirling around my feet. I grabbed the sponge I had soaking in a bucket of soapy water and slapped a massive mound of foamy bubbles onto his hood.

Bee rumbled in approval. And I continued to scrub him. after a few moments bee played his radio,

"Any requests?" I looked at him and shook my head. I don't know much about music, considering the fact for two years I've been a captive of Megatron, and before that my abusive parents wouldn't let me listen to music. Saying a worthless ugly thing like me didn't deserve to listen to something so buetiful.

So Bumblebee picked his own toons to play. It's fast sounding music came on. Singing something about, liking big butts.

I smiled and slightly danced to the song as I washed bee. And he bounced on his tires as well. I crawled onto his hood so I could reach the roof and his radio stories

Stutterd slightly. I looked at him questioningly. Bit he didn't say anything.

Another song came on this time about a burning ring of fire. After a few minutes I pulled the hose back out to wash the soap of his hood, roof, and sides. I washed the hood and roof no problem, but when I went for the door...

He opened the dam door and reflected the water onto me! Icy shards of wetness struck almost every part of me. I screamed in shock and swatted at Bee. Running away from him and trying to shake the evil icy droplets off.

I heard a sort of staticy sound coming from his radio. It took me a moment to decipher what it meant before it clicked. He was laughing at me!

Angrily I took the house and put my thumb on the nozzle. Causing the pressure to build before I aimed it into Bee's grill.

His tires screeched in surprise. And he did a few small donuts. "AH SHIT YOU ROTTEN LITTLE-you'll rue this day!"

I stuck my tongue out before turning around and shaking my butt at him. He silently glowerd while I finished with the last bits of mud.

I smiled and laughed as I washed Bees alt mode more.

He was mud free now. I turned around to put the hose up. And heard the metallic whir of parts shifting to something else.

I turned to look at the scout. He was in his bi-pedal mode. Sitting down with his legs stretched in front of him and arms behind him holding him up. He looked at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah ya see the thing is- we also played in the mud-like this too-in this form." He stated. I looked at him with my brow raised. He was right. They're was mud casked in the inner workings of his arms legs and chest.

I rolled my eyes and squirted water at his face. He lifted an arm to playfully bat at it. Before returning it back to where it was before. I started at his PEDs,(Feet).

I grabbed a rag and started. Cleaning bars, plates, wires all that stuff. Suddenly I heard a huffing whirring sound. I looked up. Bumblebee was, laughing. "Oh stop it you silly little-ah you tickling my feet!" I laughed at his little outbursts. And I dropped the rag. And rapidly started tickling his huge metal foot.

Bee threw his head back and let out a real laugh. Not the staticy one from before. "Alexis! Stop that tickles! your worse than a decepticon!" I stopped and gasped. He spoke!

He had a deep voice. That trickled a little bit of British accent. I looked at him and pointed. Covering my mouth. In my head asking a thousand questions.

"My voice came back!" He exclaimed. He looked at me."oh I guess I should explain to you. You see my voice ever since about two years ago has been coming and going. It came back because I had been around the cube for an extended amount of time. But with it being destroyed and all it acts up." I looked at him. My jaw hanging open.

= Optimus POV =

I stood at the hanger doors. Ratchet stood beside me. "Hey prime. Is that Alexis washing Bee?" Ratchet suddenly asked. I turned my helm in the direction he was looking. "Yeah I think so." I answered.

We watched silently. As bee opened his door and splashed water into her. And she laughed and smiled. I couldn't help the smile that came across my faceplates. They played for a while longer. Both laughing.

"Well look at that. I didn't think any human except Sam could make Bee laugh."ratchet stated. I nodded. After Bee originally lost his voice. He went into a depression of sorts. He only recently regained his old vigor for life when he met Samuel.

"Well look at Alexis."I observed. She was laughing and turning around to put the hose up. A smile plastered on her face. But the suit she was wearing showed her scars. The giant 'M' Megatron marked her with stood out prominently. "I would never have thought for a human who so recently endured so much pain and horror she could smile so soon." Ratchet nodded. I continued speaking. "It just shows how amazing humans really are. They can adopt even the worst situations and find a way to see the light. That's why he must protect these humans." I stated.

Ratchet looked at me. His Blue eyes glinting amusedly. "You know Alexis reminds me a lot of you." I raised an optic brow at him. "She does." He said again.

We both gazed back out at the mutes. Bumblebee was now in his bi-pedal mode. And Alexis was tickling his feet it looked like. I spoke," they're good for each other. Bee needs more than just Sam as a friend. And Alexis needs a friend. Looks like they both benifeit."

Suddenly a laugh broke out across the lot. A laugh that I haven't heard in years. Ratchet and I both gasped and looked. Bumblebee exclaimed,"Alexis stop that tickles! Your worse than a decepticon!"

"Maybe Alexis is a little better for Bee than we thought." Ratchet mused beside me. I couldn't help the smile that came across my faceplates. Bees voice had cone back two years ago when Sam killed Megatron. But he lost it less than a week later. Mainly because he used it until it broke again.

Ironhide was suddenly with ratchet and I. "Is that Bee?" He asked. I nodded. "Well I'm not find of that organic much but she seems to be good for Bee. So I'm not complaining." He huffed. Ratchet and I looked at him.

"Why don't you like Alexis?" Ratchet asked."she's a sweet honest girl." Ratchet said. I looked at ratchet incredulously. He was talking nicely about someone? This girl must be good for more than just Bee.

Ironhide crossed his arms."I just think she's a wimp. Oh big deal she was held prisoner for two years but we've suffered Megatron's rath for megacycles! (Thousands of years) I think she's just gonna be a problem for us. Needing help, and not being capable of anything." He growled before stalking away.

I looked at ratchet but he only shrugged his shoulders and started walking towards Bee and Alexis. I sighed and followed him. I guess not everyone is going to like everyone.

Alexis stood next to bee. Washing his other leg. The leg she'd been working on earlier was pristine clean. And Bee was just talking up a storm. "And then primus made another prime. This one had all her love and-" ratchet interrupted him." What are you doing?"

Bee looked at him. "Oh hey guys! My voice came back again! I'm telling Alexis the story of the eleven primes." He said cheerfully. Alexis nodded. And rinsed off his leg.

Before setting the hose down and looking at us. I spoke,"Bee you need to watch your voice. You lost it last time cause you used it so much. Remember?" Bumblebee looked down. And nodded.

"In fact Bee I don't want you saying anything until I can check you over in my lab. OK?" Ratchet stated. Bee nodded. "Good, Alexis finish cleaning Bee so we can look him over." I ordered. Alexis nodded and picked up the sponge again. And climbed up Bee to his chassis. And stayed scrubbing him.

I nodded and turned to leave. Ratchet followed close behind. "That kid is gonna use his voice to much again. Isn't he?" Ratchet asked. I nodded," probably." Sides drove out of the base. Covered in icecream And green and red paint that practicly screamed the twins.

He drove past us towards Alexis. I turned to ratchet,"I think i found what Alexis's job can be." Ratchet nodded.

Author note:

What do y'all think? Sorry it took me so long to update. And don't worry Ironhide is not going to hate Alexis for to much longer if your freaked out by that. So please feel free to comment or review your thoughts on my story.

~CoyoteDragon


End file.
